


Happily Ever After

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Past Lavender/Ron, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, I’m done.” Parvati hands Lavender her empty cup. “Tell me my fortune.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Lavender/Parvati fluff with no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Parvati has always been the more patient of the two of them, and she’s not even halfway through her tea when Lavender finishes hers.

“Come on,” she says, tapping Parvati’s cup with her nail.

“We have all day,” Parvati says with a smirk, but complies when Lavender continues to stare her down. It’s true, they do have all day, and it shows. Parvati’s hair is falling around her face unbrushed and still damp from her shower, and her face is free of makeup. She’s not even made the effort of jeans, just pulled on some joggers and a jumper she stole from Seamus. She’s exactly as Lavender likes her best. Except for the part where she’s being purposefully aggravating.

“I know what you’re doing,” Lavender says.

Parvati just looks back innocently and takes a tiny sip of tea. Lavender can’t help laughing.

“Fine, be like that.”

She flicks through their divination book idly, smiling at some of the notes written in scrawling, childish hand. She’s had the book since third year so it bears testament to the period when Parvati dotted everything with little hearts and the time when Lavender liked to loop her _y_ s. Most of the notes are things Professor Trelawney taught them – adjustments to the book’s instructions or extra information she thought they’d find useful – but some of them are conversations they had through notes in boring classes or doodles drawn to procrastinate homework. A small sketch of Ron falling asleep on his crystal ball on this page, a string of question marks by a particularly vague explanation on that.

“Seems like forever ago, doesn’t it?” Parvati says, tracing a sentence with the tips of her fingers. Lavender reads it and grins. _Where shall we go tomorrow?_ _Madam Puddifoot's_ _?_ Their first date.

“Do you remember how we put that off for three weeks because Professor Trelawney told us we’d be trampled by a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs if we went?” she says.

Parvati snorts. “Yes, of course I remember. I thought Hermione’s head was going to blow up when we told her.”

“She was pretty keen for us to get together.”

“She was pretty keen to get you away from Ron. There, I’m done.” Parvati hands Lavender her empty cup. “Tell me my fortune.”

Lavender puts the cup down without looking at it. “You’re going to live happily ever after,” she says.

Parvati’s lips twitch. “Am I?”

“Yes. With me.”


End file.
